Be Gone
by Julalicious
Summary: Sometimes what you want the most in the world, is the thing you need to let go... No matter how hard it is... and Harry learned it the hard way. Harry&OC.
1. Prologue

**BE GONE**

Prologue

Harry sat down watching her sleeping. She seemed so peaceful after all the events she went through. Partly because of him. He held onto her hand, as he wished he had done it before now. It had been so long since he got to hold her in his arms and only God knows why he hasn't.

Her steady breath kept showing on the monitor. No one would believe in school if he told them they were in a muggle hospital. Healers to them were much safer, but it wasn't the same with Livia. She wasn't safe anywhere near that world.

He sighed deeply as the events of the past few months came running through his mind. Maybe it would have been different if he had taken another decision, but he was sure it had been for the best, until it was too late.

She was still safe for the moment, but he knew that it wouldn't last until he was still there, lurking around to get to him through her. He knew what he would do and he was scared that even this knowledge wasn't going to be good enough to help her.

He got up from the uncomfortable chair and walked to the window. The sun was nowhere in sight even if it was seven in the morning. Gray clouds were invading the skies as another day of rain was awaited.

"That's why I always prefered the summer. It's way sunnier." A small voice was heard.

He turned around quickly to see Livia's eyes fixing on him. The tiredness could be read all over her face, but the smile on her face was showing the happiness she was going through. He walked back to her as their lips met in a small but tender kiss.

"I was expecting you to be gone." She admitted. "It had become your trademark."

"I'm not going to let this happen again. I took the wrong decision to leave you, but it will never happen again. You're stuck with me." He forced a laugh as her hand reached for his cheek.

"Harry, you know it's not your fault." She said. "It would have happened eventually."

"I don't know, but I'm going to be there for you, no matter what." He replied hoping to avoid the rest of this conversation.

"Harry." She begged as he looked back at her. "Don't do this to yourself."

"What?"

"Put all the blame on you. You are not responsible for Voldermort's actions. He would have tried to kill all of your friends anyways because we're good people and he doesn't need that."

"It can't help much that you hang with me." He argued. "But you're right, I should't blame myself for what he does, but it's hard when friends of mine are injured, the girl that I'm in love with in constant danger because of me and now, he's going to go to you even more. He's not going to stop until you're dead."

"Then we'll fight him." She added strongly sure of her saying. "We can do this."

"No, you won't… You're… " He started, but she stopped him.

"I'm not weak, Harry." She said. "And you can't be protecting me forever."

"But… " But she once again stopped him as she leaned in for a kiss.

"No, I'm not sitting down watching you fighting, not after the year we've been through. We're going to do it together."


	2. Chapter 1

**BE GONE**

Chapter 1

A few months ago… 

Harry and Livia sat down on the train along with Harry's best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Their final year was about to start and they were all excited. They knew that next year, at the same time, they would be maybe searching for a job or making more studies somewhere else. But, all of them knew that some events could also change any plans of their future.

"So, Captain, do I get to try out this year for chaser?" Livia asked Harry. "After all you're losing one of them this year."

"I don't see why you couldn't try out." He replied kissing her forehead.

"Surprised you aren't already giving it to her." Hermione laughed.

Though Harry and Livia had been going out for nearly a full year, Hermione was just starting to accept Livia. She had difficulties to see one of her best friends being taken away, even if it wasn't Livia's intentions.

But after a while, Hermione and Livia started to talk and they realized they had more in common then what could have been thought. It was true that when you looked at both girls, you would never see anything that had similarities. Hermione was, despite her numerous and dangerous adventures she went through, was the model student while Livia was more rebellious. She wasn't a bad girl, she just loved to have fun.

"I could, but people would say it ain't fair and blablabla." Harry sighed. "And I don't feel like starting my last year on a bad note."

"Yea, our last year." Ron grinned, but then frowned. "It's exciting, but scary at the same time."

They all understood his meaning and no one added more on this conversation. Instead, the subject a possible dance this year was started.

"Who are you going to invite Ron if there's one?" Hermione asked laughing remembering too well the Yule Ball in their fourth year.

"No one if it's possible. No one is going to make me dance." He sighed as the others just looked at him. "What? I don't like dancing."

"Admit it, Ron. You're just saying that because you know no one would go with you." Livia joked knowing pretty well that it was far from the truth.

She knew a few girls that would love to go with Ron. But she was glad she didn't have to fight to find herself a guy, she had Harry. She looked up at him to see him smiling down at her before leaning for a kiss.

"Okay, enough about me. With who will you go with Hermione?" Ron then asked her as all eyes were now set on her.

"Who knows." She simply answered. "I'm open for any propositions."

But at the same time, Draco appeared at the door of their wagon. The four friends turned into his direction expecting to find Goyle and Crabbe behind him, but they were nowhere to be seen. Actually, in their replacement, Dahlee Stone was there. Her and Draco had started to hang out a few years ago and to everyone's surprise, they became quite close.

It had surprised them mostly as she wasn't evil. She wasn't your typical nice girl, but she was still not mean or cruel like Draco.

"Well, hello Potter. Ready for this year?" He asked forcing a smile.

"Yes." Harry answered unsure of Draco's intentions.

It wasn't in Draco's habits to be nice to him or anyone else for that matters. But instead of adding anything, he just simply took off along with Dahlee who sent a smile to them.

"He's up to something." Livia said. "Better keep your eyes open, honey."

"He's the least of my problems. I always succeeded to avoid any of his evil plans and I don't think this year will be any different." Harry simply told her.

"Yes, but he never acted nice." Hermione added. "Well, something that could seem like nice."

"I guess we'll figured out soon anyways." Ron replied. "Patience isn't a virtue of his."

"I can't help but to be intrigued." Livia went on. "I know he's not a real danger or anything, but I don't feel like Harry getting in trouble because of him."

"I promise I won't let him get to me, babe." Harry promised her. "I'll be a good boy this year."

"Not too good I hope." She grinned as he could only laugh.


	3. Chapter 2

**BE GONE**

Chapter 2

As they arrived in school, the usual happened. The sorting, the feast and then each students went back to their dorm. The four friends made their way towards the Gryffindor's Tower, followed by a few other Gryffindors. Harry's arm rested around Livia's shoulders as they entered the common room.

Harry took a look around. Seamus Finnigan, another seventh grader, was talking with Dean Thomas, no doubt about the latest quidditch match they saw. Neville Longbottom and Ron's little sister, Ginny, were whispering to each other. Harry always imagined them being a couple, though Ginny's last boyfriends had nothing in common with Neville.

Besides them, the common room was empty. Probably the most people were already unpacking their stuff.

"Harry, when are the tryouts?" An excited Dean asked as he took notice of Harry.

"I'm not sure. Maybe next week." Harry answered him. "For what position are you trying out?"

"Chaser." Dean answered back. "I practiced all summer for it."

Harry forced a smile at his friend's answer. He was really hoping that he could give Livia the position without any fuss, but with Dean, it wasn't going to be easy. He's got quite a temper.

"Well, you'll be for a long ride, Thomas." Livia exclaimed. "Cuz I'm going for it too."

"Bring it on, Cooper." Dean smiled before he went to join Seamus.

"Now, that's a tryout I don't want to miss." Hermione joined in. "What about you Ron? Going to tryout for Keeper again?"

"I'm not trying out this year." Ron admitted to the others, getting quite a concerned look from them. "I love quidditch, but I'm not really cut out for it. I'd rather concentrate on my work this year."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" Harry asked.

"Quit joking." Ron sighed. "I'm really serious about it. I don't intend of being a model student. I just want to do well. I'm tired of doing it all at the last minute. I want to have fun this year."

"Then I'm going for Keeper." Livia exclaimed. "I want that more than a chaser, but I had decided to let it to Ron as he's been doing it for a couple of years."

"Glad that makes you happy." Ron laughed. "I'm gonna go unpack. You coming, Harry?"

"In a minute." His friend replied as he gave a look to Hermione.

"Fine, I'm leaving too. See you upstairs, Liv." Hermione giggled before disappearing up the staircase.

Harry turned back to Livia and couldn't help, but to smile as she looked at him. He grabbed both of her hands in his and leaned over for a kiss.

"You know I love you, don't you." He grinned before she kissed him again.

"I know and I love you, too, Harry." She replied as he pulled her closer in his arms.

He was still surprised that their couple lasted that long. He usually didn't seem to have the right way when it came to girls. He wasn't sure for how long they just stared at one another, forgetting the remaining people in the room.

"I guess I should go unpack too." She finally said.

"I don't want to let you go." He whined.

"Look who turned into a big baby." She laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, she kissed him, but he didn't let go of her hand until she was too far to reach. Reluctantly, he walked towards the guys' dormitory and found Ron, sitting on his bed, and his suitcase untouched.

"I thought you were going to unpack." Harry told his best friend.

Ron never replied and Harry wondered what was going on with him. It was true that they barely spent a lot of times just the two of them. He was mostly busy with Livia, but he was wondering for how long Ron had been acting strange. Yes, it started at the end of the summer, but he never found what happened. Ron never really made a move about wanting to tell him either.

"Ron?"

His best friend finally snapped out of his daydream and looked at Harry.

"What?" He simply asked.

"Hum… I just thought you were going to unpack." Harry simply said.

Actually, he wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he felt that Ron wouldn't answer honestly. It was like if he was trying to hide something from him. It was another weird thing as they never ever got secrets for one another.

"It was the plan, but I just then started to think." Ron answered.

"About?"

"Stuff." Ron simply replied. "Better unpack now."

Harry watched as his best friend got up and opened up his trunk. Harry decided not to push it for now. Ron would eventually confide in him at some point… Right?


	4. Chapter 3

**BE GONE**

Chapter 3

"So, do you think I should ask her out?" Seamus asked everyone at the table.

Everyone was sitting in the Great Hall, enjoying their first meal of the day. Minus Ron, the three other friends were enjoying it with several of their Gryffindor's friends. Harry was really worried about his best friend, but whenever he brought up the subject, everyone just thought it was a phase that would past, but he felt there was more.

"Well… " He went on.

At that question, all the girls just stared at one another and then looked down.

"I guess it's a no." He sighed as the other boys laughed.

"It's not that, Seamus." Hermione started then looked at the others in hope that someone would take over.

"It's just that she's not the kind of girl to let guys get close to her really easily." Livia then added.

"And you have to know that she's kind of good at letting down guys pretty badly and..." Diane Lohr then said.

"Seamus, if you want a good advice, hear me out." Fred grinned interrupting the girls. "If you don't take chances, you'll never know. I asked Dahlee out and everyone had tried to talk to me out of it because you know, she's a Slytherin."

"Not to mention she's Draco best friend." George, his twin stated.

"Right, but any how, we're now dating and it's going great." Fred then finished. "So my advice, go for it and see what's going to happen."

Fred and George were also Ron's older brothers who came back to Hogwarts after dropping out a few years ago. Ron had told Harry he suspected that his mother sent them back just to check on him and Ginny, his little sister.

Seamus looked at the girls once more. It was not that he didn't trust Fred, but the girls knew more about being a girl than him.

"I guess he's kind of right." Diane then exclaimed. "But just be careful though."

George sent a smile as a thank you to his girlfriend. Him and Diane were not dating since a long time, but he was really falling hard for her.

Anyhow, it was enough for Seamus, who simply ran off towards the Ravenclaw's table as new subjects were brought up at the table. After breakfast, everyone just sat there waiting to go to their first class.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"Beats me. Once again, he blew off breakfast. I'm telling you guys, he's avoiding me." Harry sighed as the name of his best friend was mentionned.

"Maybe he has other things on his mind." Livia tried to cheer him up. "You know that sometimes, you need some alone time yourself, honey."

She was right, but he just felt something bigger was going with Ron, but since he barely had any chances of talking to him, he didn't know what it was.

"Listen to your girlfriend, Harry… " Hermione started once more, but stopped as she saw Ron running towards them, grinning like never before.

"You guys!" He exclaimed. "We're going to Hogmead next weekend. Man, I can't wait."

"Since when are you that excited about going there?" Harry asked him.

"I -- I always been excited about going there." He replied hesitantly. "Well, we better get go to class now."

And with that, he ran off the Great Hall. Harry gave a quick kiss to Livia and followed his best friend. This needed to be stop.

"Ronald Weasley, stop right now!" Harry shouted.

He never actually used Ron's full name before, but he wanted to get his attention and indeed, it had worked since his best friend stopped in his track.

"What is it, Harry?" He asked annoyed. "We're going to be late."

"So maybe we will, but we're going to talk first." Harry retorted. "What's going on with you? Why are you avoiding me?"

Ron sighed and just let himself slid down on the wall and finally sat on the ground. Harry followed not too long after.

"I'm not really avoiding you, Harry." Ron started. "I just keep trying thinking about things that happened over the summer and since I didn't tell anyone, I just didn't want to be bothered with it."

"Why couldn't you tell me what happened? Is it bad?" Harry questionned him.

"No. I wouldn't call it bad, but it just how it all went down that kind of leaves me clueless." Ron explained.

"Well, you can tell me and maybe I could be of any help." Harry tried to pushed him to talk to him.

"I guess I could or else I'll have Hermione on my tail trying to help me out and I'm not sure her comments will do me any good." Ron laughed as Harry did.

"So… what happened?"


	5. Chapter 4

**BE GONE**

Chapter 4

Both Harry and Ron got up and decided to skip their next class. Both of them made their way outside and sat down on one of the benches, hoping that no teacher would pass by. Harry waited for his friend to start his story.

"Okay, here's what happened." Ron started. "I was working at the Three Broomsticks this summer to get some extra cash. You know, cleaning glasses, cleaning tables, that kind of stuff."

He stopped there as if he was lost in trance. Harry knew there was more to it though. No one can change that much simply because they had a summer job.

"And… " Harry started too.

"And that's when I met her. She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was also working for Madame Rosmerta. We clicked right away." He finally let out. "We became really close and in the end, we became a couple."

Harry smiled. Ron had always seemed to get himself in trouble whenever a girl was involved. Whether he tried to impress her or just tell her how much he liked her, it always ended up in failure.

"So far, I don't see any flaws in what you're telling me. I was expecting something bad as you actually seemed depressed for the last week." Harry replied.

"Well, it started well, but it ended up weirdly. On my last week there, we went to the next level." Ron started again and went on as he saw Harry's clueless face. "We had sex."

Harry couldn't believe it. Ron had sex before him? He wanted to be happy for his friend, but even if he would never admit it, he was jealous. Livia and him had done things, but never went the whole way.

"A-and… Things got weird after that?" Harry asked trying to push away the jealousy.

"No. At least not right after it. We were still close and it was perfect. It's on my last day there that things changed. She never showed up for work and Madame Rosmerta told me she had said she was sick and couldn't work that day. And since then, I have no news of her. No answers to my letters, nothing." He answered him.

Harry could tell why Ron was scared. Voldermort wandering around with his army was not reassuring. Whether she joined them or was killed by one of them were both possibilities that were not comforting.

"And that's why I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade. I'll get to go see if she still works there." Ron then added sighing.

"But maybe she's back in school too." Harry replied. "By the way, what is her name? I don't recall you mentioning once."

"Julie. Julie Parker. But she's not in school anymore. She's two years older than us. She's working at the Three Broomsticks to pay her flat." Ron answered.

"Well, maybe nothing bad happened to her. Maybe, and I'm sorry to brought up this possibility, she just wasn't ready for a relationship and she decided to avoid you instead of telling you to your face." Harry admitted.

And he knew that it was really a possibility. Not all bad things in this world involves Voldermort.

"It came to my mind once, but something inside of me tells me otherwise. I feel something wrong happened. I may not have the visions or your intuitions, Harry, but this one thing I'm sure of. I know she loves me." Ron argued.

For a while, both boys stood there in silence. Harry didn't know much about that Julie, but he could tell that Ron really liked her. And Ron had been there for him in moments no one believed him, so he would need to be there for him for this. Maybe he was right after all.

"Well, let's hope you're right." Harry simply added. "We'll check it out next weekend."

"Thanks Harry. You're a good friend." Ron thanked him. "I know you might be totally agreeing with me, but it's still nice of you to not letting me down."

"What are friends for if not to help you in any situation?" Harry smiled as Ron nodded.

The jealousy that Harry felt before had evaporated as him and Ron started to talk like before. No more secrets between them and it seemed like everything was back on track.

"But Harry, just keep it for you now. I don't want Hermione on my back with all of this. At least, not until we know more." Ron begged him.

"Sure. You have my word." Harry agreed.

The sound of a bell came to their ears and both boys got up to walk to their next class. Mid-way they met with Hermione and Livia who both looked worried.

"Is everything alright?" Livia questioned Harry has he wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything is fine." He replied before leaning for a kiss.

"I can't believe you both skipped classes." Hermione exploded as the other three couldn't help but laugh at her.

Hermione had many qualities, but she was incorrigible when it came to school business. No reason was good enough to miss class.

"It was necessary even if you don't believe it." Ron only said. "Come on, let's get to class people."

And with that Ron started walking again with Hermione following his steps.

"He does seem different. You two had a good talk?" Livia asked Harry as they followed the two others.

"Yea." Harry grinned. "I guess you were right after all."

And with that he kissed her once more.


End file.
